


Additions

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [96]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush and Soundwave gather up the boys for a big announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additions

The six boys looked at each other on the couch.  Which was odd, since they were all usually doing their own things.  They were usually only all together during meals.  And that was only if the college ones were back and not out at work or anything.

 

Ravage was the unusual one.  Even though it was college break, he was usually not home.

 

"Why we all here again?"

 

"The Boss."

 

"Oh right."

 

The twins were starting to get bored.  Not unusual.

 

Their mother not being there even when she had asked them to all be there?  Definitely unusual.

 

"Is she still talking with Bombrush?"

 

Ravage, who was in the best spot, looked into the kitchen. "Yep, they're still talking."

 

"I wonder what it's about?" Laserbeak asked.

 

Ratbat looked to him, "Maybe Bombrush is finally moving in with us?"

 

"Out of his big ass house with the Jacuzzi and the finished basement?  Like hell he would."

 

"But Frenzy-"

 

"Wingthing, if anything it would be us moving into his house.  We're cramped enough here as it is already with all us."

 

"It's manageable when you, Rumble, and I are at college."

 

"But there's no guarantee we'll be able to afford our own place after college.  Yeah, you probably could Ravage, but what about me and them?" Laserbeak pointed to the twins as they gave a smug look, "Do you really think we'll be able to leave home like you could?"

 

Ravage didn't have a chance to answer.  Footsteps stopped all conversation as the older couple finally entered the living room.

 

The eldest son wasn't sure if what was going on, but even he was sure they all could tell Bombrush seemed a bit nervous.

 

Bombrush wasn't nervous.  No, he was the epitome of classy and suave.  Frenzy and Rumble's idol.  He was never nervous.

 

Had something bad happened?

 

The adults sat down on the couch next to Ravage, the rest of the kids on the other couch and loveseats.

 

Silence filled the room again.

 

"Soo...." Rumble was thankfully the one to start things off, "Why the little pow-wow?  Got something big to announce?"

 

Their mother nervously shifting with Bombrush shouldn't have freaked them all out like that.  Fuck, it was bad news.

 

"Well..." Bombrush finally spoke up, "Your mother and I... have a little announcement to make."

 

"...And it's?" Ratbat asked in a low voice.

 

"What we're trying to say is..." she reached over to grab Bombrush's hand, "Bombrush and I are-"

 

"Oh fuck, don't tell me he knocked you up?"

 

It was as if someone had shot off a gun.  Everyone jumped and turned to said individual who had stood up and was now staring in horror at his mother and idol.

 

Frenzy looked a white as a ghost.  And his finger was out, pointed at them in the heat of the moment and now shaking furiously in midair.

 

All the children turned to their mother, who was actually caught off-guard.

 

"Um... we..." she unconsciously brought up a hand to her stomach.

 

That was more than enough for Frenzy and his brother who was now leaning back into his love seat with fear and horror in his face to match Frenzy's.

 

"OH PRIMUS!"

 

"FUCK!"

 

Never ones to not make a scene out of something, the twins ran around/ climbed over the furniture and ran upstairs, most likely trying to forget what they had just heard.  After all, while they knew their idol was doing it with their mother, they could say it _wasn't_ happening since they had never actually seen it.

 

That baby was now all the proof to dismantle their well-crafted lies and barriers they had put around such horrific thoughts.

 

Ravage was the first to turn around, horror creeping onto his own face as he watched Bombrush shake his head while his mother finally turned her look from the fleeing twins to him.

 

He had to know for sure.  "Are you... actually pregnant?"

 

Soundwave didn't dance around details.  She knew it would have to come out sooner rather than later.  "Yes.  Bombrush and I are having a child.  And we're getting married as well."

 

Muffled screaming could be heard from the top of the stairs.  One of the twins must have stayed behind long enough to hear their mother.

 

"H-How long-" Wingthing surprisingly was able to get something out, "How are far are you?"

 

"A bit over three months about."

 

"And m-m-marriage?"

 

"Yes, Laserbeak, Bombrush and I will be getting married."

 

"Then..." Ratbat spoke, "Then that means..."

 

"I'm going to be your stepfather," Bombrush answered the youngest.

 

Ravage just leaned back as he tried to soak it all in.  He could hear his younger brothers asking more questions, but he had heard enough.

 

Mom was having another child.  He was getting another sibling when he was already an adult.  And he was getting Bombrush for a stepfather.

 

Being honest with himself, he had had doubts about his mother getting together with that man.  He had heard his mother speak of the CFO for a while and he had not thought it would turn out so well.

 

But he didn't care.  He just wanted his mother to be happy.  And he knew that despite Bombrush's _flirtatious_ attitude, he was a good man.  He took care of his mother and his siblings.  He wasn't anything like his father.

 

Well, as long as Mother was happy.  Though that now begged him to ask.

 

"Where is the baby going to go?"

 

Everyone turned to him this time.

 

Crap, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

 

END


End file.
